Smith Brothers
by Lizsholden
Summary: Gary Smith has returned to Bullworth Academy with his little brother, Carter, and something doesn't seem Right about theese two. I do not own anyone except my OC Carter.


Smith brothers

Gary Smith has returned to Bullworth Academy, but, with his little brother, Carter. And things don't seem right with those two.

Jimmy Hopkins and Peter Kowalski sat in the cafeteria and ate supper. Peter and Jimmy were talking about class when all the sudden everyone gasped. "Wonder what's going on with them." Jimmy said. "Uh, Jimmy," Peter said as he pointed to the door.

Jimmy looked over to see two boys in pajamas were standing in the doorway. "Gary!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Hopkins," Gary said as he and the small boy next to him walked up to the head master.

"What is Gary doing back here?!" Jimmy asked Peter. "I don't know, I thought he was expelled." Peter answered. Gary and the little boy walked over to Jimmy's table.

"So, Petey, Jimmy, did ya miss me?"

Gary asked and smirked. "No, and what's with the stupid pajamas?" Jimmy replied. "These are our good ones!" the small boy answered. "Calm down, these two are the jerks I told you about," Gary told the small child next to him.

"Who's he?" Peter asked. "Oh this is my little brother, Carter." Gary responded. "He and I were sent here after our parents had a fit." Jimmy noticed some bruises on both boys and some cuts that looked new. Gary seen Petey and Jimmy were looking at their bruises and he tried to cover them up.

"These are from a fight we got into!" Gary yelled. Gary picked up his little brother and stormed away. "What was that about?" Petey asked Jimmy. "Their parents had a fit, those bruises and cuts on them were new, and Gary got all sensitive about them," Jimmy said, " Their parents must've beaten the hell out of those two." "Oh man, you think so?" Petey asked. " I'm pretty sure," Jimmy answered.

That night Peter and Jimmy heard crying coming from Gary's room. Peter went into Jimmy's room. "You up? " he asked Jimmy. "You hear the crying too?" Jimmy asked. "It's coming from Gary's room." Peter said. Jimmy got up and they both went to Gary's room. Jimmy knocked on the door. "Go away!" Gary yelled. They heard some more crying but is was coming from Carter, not Gary.

"Come on, Gary!" Peter said. They heard foot steps coming to the door and Gary opened it. "I said get lost!" he yelled in Peter's face. Jimmy shoved Gary over. "What's your problem?" Jimmy asked. "Will you guys just leave?!" Gary hollered. Gary got up and went back over to Carter who was shaking and crying.

"They're gonna find us!" Carter yelled through his sobs. "They aren't gonna find us, calm down," Gary said in a soft voice and put Carter on his lap. "Who isn't gonna find you?" Jimmy asked. "M-mommy and d-daddy," Carter struggled to get out.

Gary sighed. "We ran away from home. We bribed the headmaster to let us in. We snuck out of our room after our parents had a fit." Gary explained. "They hit us a lot but they got really mad tonight and beat the hell out of us. I told the head we got jumped as we were walking here."

Jimmy and Peter stood in horror and watched Gary comfort Carter. Jimmy noticed that there was a first aid kit in their room. "Why is the First Aid kit In here?" Jimmy Asked. "To patch up all of our cuts" Gary said as he took off his brother's shirt and put a bandaid on his back.

"In the morning you two are going to the nurse." Jimmy told them. "Why should we listen to you, Hopkins?" Gary asked. Jimmy poked Gary's shoulder and Gary flinched."Oww!" Gary yelled, "Damnit that hurt!" Carter tried to get up but he stumbled over. "Ow!" Gary rushed over to Carter to see if he was alright.

Gary noticed a bruise going up Carter's leg. "Hey could you guys go, I need to check something?" Gary asked. "Alright but we're coming back in five minutes." Jimmy replied. Jimmy and Peter both stepped out of the room. "Slide your pants off for a minute," Gary told Carter. Carter did as he was told. Gary lifted Carter onto the bed and looked at Carter's leg. His leg was swollen and black and blue. Gary took off his shirt and put it on Carter so Jimmy and Peter wouldn't see Carter's underwear.

"Hey, can you guys come back in here?" Gary asked from inside the room. Jimmy and Peter entered the room again. "His leg is pretty bad, what should I do?" Gary asked. "Why don't you two get to sleep and we'll take you two to the nurse in the morning," Jimmy suggested.

"We are not going to the nurse! She will ask questions of how we got these bruises and cuts, Carter will start crying, and then they will contact our parents, letting them know where we are! I can't let that happen! They will kill us!" Gary hollered at Jimmy.

Carter started to cry again. "They will not kill you," Peter said. Gary broke into tears. "They were going to. They almost killed Carter tonight! Dad had a knife to his throat but I got him off of Carter! I can't go through that again! I can't lose Carter! Carter can't lose me! He needs me!" Gary screamed through his sobs.

Gary's bedroom door opened. The Headmaster entered the room. Jimmy and Peter looked worried. Gary grabbed Carter and backed up against the wall. "If you tell them, I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Gary screamed and started sobbing again. Jimmy and Peter look horrified as they watched Gary cry and hold on to his little brother. Dr. Crabblesnitch led Peter and Jimmy out of Gary's room.

"I heard about their parents. As soon as they settle I will tell them their parents will not be called." he said. "Gary's brother, Carter, is only five years old. He shouldn't have to deal with this." he told them. "Well if you plan on separating Carter from Gary they will both fall apart." Jimmy said.

"I know that and I'm not. Neither of them should have to deal with this." the headmaster replied. "Gary is so lost and doesn't know what to do. He is fearing for both their lives." Jimmy said. By that time everyone has woken up and went into the hallway. "We will talk more later. Alright everyone nothing to see here." the head master said. Jimmy and Peter noticed that the crying stopped. They went back into Gary's room to see that he and Carter both passed out on the floor.

The Head asked Jimmy to pick up Carter and take him to the nurse. He picked up Gary and followed Jimmy out. Everyone in the hallway was stunned to see Gary getting carried by the Head. The boys started whispering to one another about what had happened.

Peter followed Jimmy and the Headmaster to the nurse. When they got there the nurse took Carter and a Prefect took Gary and they were laid down on the beds. The nurse took the Headmaster into another room to discuss what happened. Peter and Jimmy sat in chairs next to the beds.

"I wonder if they'll be alright." Jimmy said. "I feel bad for them." Peter replied. The nurse and the Head talked for about an hour. Gary woke up a little before the head came out with the nurse. "Where's Carter?" Gary asked as he frantically looked around. "Relax, he's right next to you" Peter said.

Gary sighed of relief. "How did I get in here?" Gary questioned. "The Head carried you here." Jimmy answered. "He CARRIED me?" Gary asked confused. "Yeah you and Carter passed out on the floor." Gary jumped off the bed and rushed to Carter's side. "What do you mean by PASSED OUT?!" Gary questioned losing his patience.

"You two fell asleep from all that crying you both did." Peter answered quickly. " I did not cry!" Gary shouted. Jimmy was about to speak against that but he let Gary have his pride. "When will he wake up?" Gary asked Jimmy. "I don't know it didn't take long for you to wake up." Jimmy replied. The nurse and the head came back into the room.

"You need to get back into bed." the nurse told Gary. "I can't, Carter needs me." Gary replied. "You need to get back into bed now, Carter is fine." the nurse said. " Not until I know he's ok." Gary argued. "Get back into bed! Right now!" The nurse ordered.

"No!" Gary hollered. "You're gonna do something to him aren't you? You're gonna hurt him!" Gary yelled and grabbed Carter. Carter woke up in Gary's arms. Gary took off out of the Nurse's office with Carter. "Gary!" Jimmy yelled. "Someone find them before they get hurt," the nurse yelled.

Jimmy and Petey ran out after Gary. "Man, Gary doesn't trust anyone!" Petey yelled. Petey and Jimmy ran into Russell and Zoe. "Hey what's the rush?" Zoe asked. "Gary has lost it!" Jimmy replied. "He's in danger if we don't find him. Will you help?" "Sure, you and Petey take that way, Russell and I will take the other." Zoe said. All of them ran off to find Carter and Gary. Gary stopped running and hid behind the girls dorm.

"What's happening Gary?" Carter asked. "They were trying to take me away from you, but I wouldn't let them." Gary answered and hugged Carter. Gary set Carter down and fell back against the wall. "Are you ok?" Carter asked. "Yeah just a little tired is all." Gary responded. Gary fell to the ground as he passed out again. Carter began to panic.

"Help! Help! Please someone help me!" Carter yelled as he began to cry. Within a minute, Jimmy and Petey found the two. "What happened?" Jimmy asked Carter. "I-I don't know, he just fell over! Please help him!" Carter cried. "Calm down, we'll get him help. Petey go tell the Head where we are and go tell Zoe and Russell we found them." Jimmy said. Petey ran off to get the head.

The headmaster ran over to Jimmy and Carter. "What happened here?" he asked. "Gary passed out again." Jimmy said. Carter backed away from the head and fell over. "You're trying to take Gary from me!" Carter yelled. "Is that what Gary told you?" Jimmy asked. Carter nodded his head. "Well Gary told you a load of crap. The nurse just told him to get back in to the bed next to you but he refused." "Oh." Carter understood.

Jimmy picked up Carter again and the Head gathered Gary into his arms and they went back to the nurse. Zoe and Petey met up with them on the way. Back in the nurse's office, Jimmy placed Carter on the bed as did the head with Gary. "You three have been such a great help to Gary and Carter. Thank you." the headmaster said.

"No problem," Jimmy said as he sat down on the chair next to Gary's bed. "You three are excused from all classes tomorrow, on the account you are all up so late." the headmaster told them. "I want to be with Gary," Carter said. Petey picked up Carter and placed him on the bed with Gary.

They sat in a few minutes of silence until Carter spoke up. "Gary lied." He said in a soft tone of voice. "Wait! What do you mean 'Gary lied?'" Jimmy yelled. "My dad didn't have a knife to my neck. He had one to Gary." Carter explained. "I only have these bruises because I fell down the stairs earlier. Mom and Dad only hit Gary." " Is that why he was all upset earlier?" Petey asked.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad treat us horrible, but they only hit Gary. Lots of times they won't let Gary wear clothes around the house to humiliate him. One time everyone in his old class from his old school were across the street for a birthday party. Gary wasn't allowed to go. Mom handcuffed his ankle to the fence in the front yard and made him sit naked outside where everyone could see." Carter told them.

"Your parents are sick Carter!" Jimmy yelled in disgust. "Dad gave him that scar."Carter said looking at Gary. "Dad cut him with a pocket knife because he failed a test at school." Jimmy looked sorrowful towards Gary. "He's been through a lot hasn't he?" Petey asked.

"Gary said he hated me today. He says Mom and Dad love me while they want him dead. He said it wasn't fair and he deserves more." Carter told them. "I know he doesn't hate me." "You're right, he doesn't hate you. That's why he went all bussurk to protect you." Jimmy told him.

"I hear him cry at night. He always sounds so sad. Gary tried to call the police once. Mom told the police that Gary was crazy. That's why he was sent here the first time. When he came back, everything was ten times worse. Dad would spank Gary for no reason. If he used his hands to block, Dad would cut them with his pocket knife until he moved his hands out of the way. Today Dad cut Gary's rear until he was crying and screaming at the top of his lungs." Carter said.

"After that, Dad said he wasn't man enough because of all of his screaming and crying and took a knife to him. It wasn't to his neck though. Dad didn't do that. Dad tried to cut Gary's testicles off. That's when I shoved dad off of him. Dad pushed me down the stairs and then kicked Gary in the balls and shoved him down the stairs too. Then Gary got up after an hour and took me up stairs were he put on his pajamas and we snuck out the window. Gary told me to promise to never tell anyone what happened today. I didn't mean to break my promise but I had to tell someone. Gary will be mad at me cuz I told you."

Jimmy and Petey stared at Carter in shock. "What kind of person puts kids through this!?" Jimmy yelled in rage. "Why would anyone do this to their own son?! What the hell!" Jimmy yelled. "Jimmy, calm down!" Petey said. Gary clenched his fists in anger for he had been awake while Carter was talking.

Gary was enraged that his little brother broke his promise but he was mad at himself for making his brother keep a promise like that. "How bad is he cut up?" Jimmy asked Carter. "Pretty bad. He's probably still bleeding." Carter answered. That angered Gary that his little brother was right.

Gary was still in a world of pain and he cried out. "Ahh!" he groaned as he tried to sit up. Carter jumped off of the bed faster than lighting. "Please don't hit me! Carter yelled. "I didn't mean to break the promise! I had too! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" "Since when have I ever hit you?" Gary asked. "Never, but you were going too!" Carter said.

"How do you figure?" Gary asked confused. "You said you'd beat the crap out of me if I told!" Carter yelled. "I did? Well I didnt mean it. I'm sorry I told you that." Gary said. Gary tried to reach over to pick up Carter, but he ended up falling off of the bed. "Gary!" Carter yelled.

"That was a big ouch." Gary groaned. Jimmy and Petey grabbed Gary and pulled him back onto the bed. "Ladies! Do not touch the merchandise!" Gary yelled. Jimmy angrily shoved Gary off of the bed again. "Damn it, Hopkins!" Gary shouted from the floor. The Head glared at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy asked innocently. The Head picked up Gary off of the floor and placed him back on to the bed. This time Gary shoved Jimmy off the bed where Jimmy was currently sitting. Jimmy grabbed Gary by the foot and pulled him to the floor. Gary and Jimmy were rolling around on the floor on top of each other and punching each other.

"Boys!" the Head yelled. Zoe and Petey pulled Jimmy off of Gary and the Head snatched Gary from the fight. "That is enough!" Dr. Crabblesnitch yelled. Carter was laughing his head off at how easily these two were angered and got into a fist fight.

"What are you laughing at Punk?" Gary pouted. "You!" Carter laughed. "Hmph!" Gary pouted and folded his arms. Jimmy laughed at Gary pouting. "I'll eat you, Hopkins!" Gary yelled. "You'll EAT me?" Jimmy laughed. "Just shut up!" Gary yelled back.

The Headmaster gave Gary his money back that he bribed him with. "Awesome! Someone go pick us up a Big Mac and a Happy Meal!" Gary said. The nurse entered the room and sat in a chair. "So how are you two feeling?" the nurse asked Gary and Carter. "Like crap." Gary said. "Same" Carter answered.

"Alright, I need to examine these two." the nurse said. "That's your cue to leave!" Gary said annoyed. "Oh!" Petey said. Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe left the room and sat in the chairs in the hall. "I hope they'll be ok." Zoe said. All the sudden they heard Gary yell from inside the other room.

"What the hell are you talking about? NO I will NOT take off my pants you perv!" Gary hollered. Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe bursted out laughing. "Hey! I

hear you out there!" Gary yelled. That made them laugh even harder. "Alright, I'm taking them off!" Gary yelled at the nurse and took his pants off. Jimmy, Peter, and Zoe stopped laughing until they heard Gary yell again.

"My underwear too? Oh hell no! I am NOT doing that!" Gary screamed. Jimmy, Zoe, and Petey started to laugh again. "Gary get over here!" They heard the head say. "Gary right now! No! Smith, get away from that window! Damn it!" the head yelled and they heard crashing and then the head yell. "Ow! Smith!" he cried. They heard Carter start laughing his head off. That made them laugh even harder. What made the three laugh most was that six prefects came rushing down the hall and into the room.

"Hattrick? Guess what?" they heard Gary ask. "What!" Mr. Hattrick yelled. "You get kicked in the BALLS!" Gary yelled as Hattrick grunted. All the sudden the door opened and Gary ran out in his socks and underwear. "Get that damn needle AWAY from me!" Gary shouted as he ran down the hall. Carter ran out behind Gary in his socks and underwear yelling "USA! USA! USA!" Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe fell out of their chairs laughing.

They laughed so hard tears came down their faces as the Head and the prefects came out with their clothes torn and hair a mess. "James, Peter, Zoe," the head master said. "We're in it!" Jimmy laughed and they took off after Gary and Carter again.

Jimmy stopped causing the others to stop. "We should go in groups of two." Jimmy suggested. "That is a great idea James," the headmaster said. "Great. Petey go with Zoe, I'll go with Dr. Crabblesnitch. The rest of you figure it out. Let's go!" Jimmy said as they all took off in different directions.

"We should look behind the Girls Dorm again, he might not expect us to look there a second time." Jimmy said. "Good thinking Hopkins," The Head complimented. They looked behind the Girls Dorm but he wasn't there and neither was Carter. All the sudden they saw Gary run by followed by Zoe and Petey and Carter riding on Petey's shoulders.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Gary hollered. "Then we'll kill you then catch you!" Zoe yelled back. "Faster! Faster!" Carter laughed. "What the hell?" Was all Jimmy could say. Jimmy ran after them and easily passed Petey and Zoe. "Gary! Just get back here!" Jimmy yelled. "No damn way! Did you see the size of that needle?" Gary yelled back.

"If you just cooperate, they won't need to give you the needle!" Jimmy yelled annoyed. "Cooperating is worse!" Gary yelled behind him. Jimmy jumped and landed on top of Gary. "Damn it! Let me go!" Gary yelled. "Let me go! Let me go! Come on! Let me go!" Gary panicked as the prefects and the head got closer.

"I'll pay you to "fall" off of me, just let me go! Please Jimmy!" Gary panicked more. "Sorry, Gary, but everyone knows I won't fall off." Jimmy said. "Then let me push you off!" Gary screamed. "No, damn it, Gary I won't let-" Gary shoved Jimmy off, got up and took off again. Jimmy was mad that Gary caught him off guard and got back up and took off after him.

"Gary! You're starting to piss me off!" Jimmy yelled as he increased his speed. "Too bad, I won't cooperate and I don't want no damn needle! Just leave me alone!" Gary shouted. Jimmy threw a bag of marbles in Gary's path. Gary had to slow down so he wouldn't slip. Jimmy took the opportunity to tackle Gary to the ground again.

This time Jimmy kept on his guard. Gary kept struggling but he couldn't break free from Jimmy's grip. Gary then started to scream again. "Damn it, let me go! They're almost here! Let go of me Hopkins!" Gary began to panic again. The prefects and the head caught up to them a few minutes later.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Gary panicked as the prefects grabbed him by the arms. As Gary was getting led back to the nurse, Jimmy noticed a lot of red blotches staining Gary's underwear and lots of cuts, bruises, scratches, and scars covering Gary's body. Jimmy starred after Gary in sorrow as he struggled to get from the prefects.

Ten minutes passed and everyone was back in the Nurse's office. Gary was restrained to the bed as the nurse looked him over. Jimmy had to help restrain Gary so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Again. Gary screamed and hollered calling everyone in there perverted phsycos.

"I see you looking at me, Hopkins!" Gary yelled. "Quit looking at me!" Jimmy was looking at Gary's cuts as the nurse slid off his underwear. Jimmy looked at the cuts on Gary's rear (Not pervertedly.) "I will make you crap out of your eyes, Hopkins!" Gary yelled.

Jimmy just ignored Gary. The nurse told the prefects to lay Gary on his back. They did as they were told and they restrained Gary again. Jimmy Grabbed ahold of Gary's leg again. "Stop looking at me! This is completely wrong on so many levels!" Gary shouted.

"Oh my god." Jimmy said as he seen all of Gary's cuts and bruises. "Quit looking at me!" Gary hollered out of pure rage. "My god," the Head said as he looked over Gary. Gary started to struggle and scream again. "Stop looking at me! I deserve privacy! Cut it out! Let go of me!" "Release him." the nurse said.

Everyone immediately let go of Gary. Gary hugged his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. "We will continue in ten minutes. I need to give you all a rest." the nurse said. Jimmy grabbed a blanket and put it around Gary then left the room. "Man, it was hell in there" Jimmy said to Zoe, Petey, and Carter.

"Is he ok?" Carter asked. "I guess so, I can't really tell ya, sorry kid." Jimmy sighed. "I have to do that again in ten minutes. Oh man, that was hell!" "How bad Is he?" Petey asked Jimmy. "Uh..." Jimmy didn't have the heart to say it in front of Carter. Carter knew why Jimmy was stalling.

"Don't worry about me, I've seen it all happen." Carter told Jimmy. "He's pretty bad. He has cuts and bruises all over him. I wanted to cry just looking at him. Gary didn't want anyone looking at him, especially in his underwear areas, well I wouldn't either but it wasn't privacy he wanted.

He wanted us to stop looking at him because he is ashamed of hisself." Jimmy informed them. "Was it that bad?" Zoe asked Jimmy. "Yeah. He had blood everywhere. Those cuts on his rear were really deep." Jimmy replied. "Poor Gary," Carter said. "How are you doing?" Jimmy asked Carter.

"I'm ok, I have a few bruises, a couple a scratches, but I'm not in much pain." Carter answered. "Can I go see Gary?" Carter asked. "I'll go ask." Jimmy said. Jimmy walked back into the room and asked the nurse. The nurse approved so Jimmy brought Carter in there.

"Hey, Gary," Carter said. "Hey," Gary said as he held the blanket tighter. "You ok?" Carter asked. "I don't know." Gary responded. Carter climbed up on the bed and hugged Gary from behind. Gary held onto Carter's arm as he hugged him. Jimmy left the room so Gary could be alone with his brother.

"Its gonna be pretty awesome not going to classes tomorrow. Everyone will be so jealous." Petey said. "Hey where did Russell go?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know, he kinda just took off." Zoe replied. A few minutes passed and Jimmy was called back in to the room.

Carter was sent out of the room and sat with Zoe and Petey. Gary began struggling and yelling again. "Quit it! Stop looking at me! Don't!" Gary hollered. After the nurse was done examining Gary she grabbed a sponge from a bucket and began wiping him down and cleaning the blood off of him. Gary began screaming even louder. Gary didn't want the nurse to clean him off when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. The nurse got done with cleaning off Gary and began wrapping certain parts of him with bandages. After that was finished, Gary put his clothes back on and was placed back on the bed.

Gary fell asleep on the bed finally after ten minutes. Zoe, Petey, and Carter came into the room once Gary was asleep. Zoe, Jimmy, Carter and Petey fell asleep shortly after Gary did. That night of hell was finally over.


End file.
